Cancer incidence and mortality are higher in blacks for almost every kind of cancer. The cancer problem in rural blacks is compounded by a regional lack of cancer specialists and treatment. The Medical College of Virginia/Community Memorial Healthcenter Minority-Based (MCV/CMH) CCOP is designed to increase the availability of protocol-based cancer treatment and control research trials to the urban and rural minorities of Richmond and Southside Virginia. Fifty percent of new cancer cases at the MCV/CMH MB-CCOP sites are minority, nearly all black. Organizational and operational plans are presented which will provide the structure for the effective implementation of multidisciplinary research. This application emphasizes the unique urban and rural populations available to the MC-CCOP, the history of extensive participation in clinical research the Medical College of Virginia Hospitals, (MCV), and MCV initiatives in cancer outreach conducted at rural MB-CCOP. The MCV/CMH MB-CCOP will collaborate with 4 research bases. MCVH has a longstanding relationship with NSABP and has won awards based on accrual and quality of data management. The CALGB affiliation, through the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, began in April 1989. We have an affiliation with M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, and in January 1993 joined the University of Rochester Research Center to expand the number and availability of cancer prevention and control protocols. The role of the MB-CCOP in bringing state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control studies to traditionally underserved segments of the population; urban and rural minorities is discussed and successes to date by the MCV/CMH/MB-CCOP described. The rationale for the addition of a new rural affiliate in Farmville, Virginia to assure wider participation in clinical trials is set forth, and the operational foundation for both treatment and cancer prevention and control described.